Space Dash
Please note that the values for Level Completed may be approximate. is an event in Candy Crush Saga introduced at the time when the HTML5 version on Facebook gone live. For a short time, it was exclusive on the Facebook platform, but now it applies to all mobile apps. Info While this event is active, you can play levels with starting boosters as long as you complete levels without failing. It has a "soda meter" which fills up for each level completed in a row. The booster prizes get progressively greater as the soda meter fills, and eventually, most levels can start with multiple copies of the same booster, which is not possible in regular booster selection. The boosters included in the Space Dash do not consume your normal booster stock, so you will not waste boosters if you fail a level. The booster candies will always be provided whenever you start a level. You can complete any level to fill up the soda meter. It empties whenever you meet the level failure screen or you simply exit the window or app. * In some variants, losing a level will only downgrade the booster prize by one rank. Appearance *This event usually started on Mondays at GMT 8:00 am and it usually ended on Fridays at GMT 8:00 am. This event was alternatively available with Magic Dash. **Starting from 2019, this event starts on Mondays at GMT 7:30 am and it ends on the following Monday at GMT 7:30 am. This event is alternatively available with Booster Bot. Appearances by year Since the variant is regular, the event appears much of the year. *2017: 28 June - ?? October 6 November - 15 December *2018: 21 January - 2 February 5 March - 5 October 5 November - 30 November *2019: 18 March - 25 March 10 June - 14 October *Not counting weekends (until October 2018). Prizes There are five levels of prizes, each progressively greater than the lower one. Trivia *This event was released on Facebook on June 28, 2017. *This is considered the most favorite event, and one of the few events which can be universally used to a player's advantage. **You can complete any extremely easy and short level in a row to get all 5 spaceships, and you will start all levels with all the benefits of boosters, whenever you like. An example is level 606. **You could previously directly exit the app instead of seeing the level failure message to keep your boosters while you lose lives. This had been fixed a year after. **This is essentially the opposite of Cake Climb. While Cake Climb might be the most disliked event, and the rewards aren't great, offering just around seven or so boosters and a very meager amount of Gold, this event allows you to use boosters indefinitely at no cost. **This is one of the few exceptions which players would complete a level in a generally approved manner while using boosters. *This event is seasonal. **A seasonal variant of Space Dash, Season's Stockings, is released in every December with Christmas theme. **Another seasonal variant, Spooky Dash, is released in every October with Halloween theme. **Another seasonal variant, Love Letters, is released in every February with Valentine theme. *This event is similar to Rainbow Road in Candy Crush Soda, since both events require you to complete levels in a row to get more special candies at the start and losing a level means you lose your current spaceship/bow. However, in Rainbow Road you can only complete the most recently unlocked level to increase the power of your bow, in Space Dash passing any level will increase the power of your spaceship. Also, if you lose your spaceship you have to start all over in completing levels in a row to get more spaceships, whereas in Rainbow Road you are only demoted to the previous bow. *This event maybe was replaced by Booster Bot in mid-February 2019 for some users and all users changed in mid-March 2019. **This event was returned sometime in June 2019 for some users. It may be co-existed with Booster Bot for some lucky users. Gallery Gallery= Space Dash message.png|In message box Space Dash main screen.png|Main screen Space Dash info.png|Main screen (6 levels) Space Dash info completed.png|Main screen (All spaceships flied) |-| Spaceship= Space Dash level 1 reward.png|Nice! (1 level) Space Dash level 2 reward.png|Well done (2 levels) Space Dash level 3 reward.png|Woah! (3 levels) Space Dash level 4 reward.png|Space-tastic! (4 levels) Space Dash level 6 reward.png|Oh my space (6 levels) Space Dash quit level.png|Confirmation |-| Icon= Space Dash level 1 reward icon.png Space Dash level 2 reward icon.png Space Dash level 3 reward icon.png Space Dash level 4 reward icon.png Space Dash level 6 reward icon.png Space Dash 1 lost.png|Spaceship 1 (lost) Space Dash 2 lost.png|Spaceship 2 (lost) Space Dash 3 lost.png|Spaceship 3 (lost) Space Dash 4 lost.png|Spaceship 4 (lost) Space Dash 5 lost.png|Spaceship 5 (lost) Category:Events Category:Mobile features